


Пятничный вечер в кругу друзей

by Cexmet



Category: Saw (Movies)
Genre: But Everything is Beautiful and Nothing Hurts, Canon-Typical Violence, Gen, Language: Russian, Post-Canon, Violence
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-20
Updated: 2015-12-20
Packaged: 2018-05-08 00:56:26
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,003
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5477153
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Cexmet/pseuds/Cexmet
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Постканон. Все хорошо, шрамы не болят, и все нашли свое место в жизни.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Пятничный вечер в кругу друзей

Ее зовут Даяна Гордон, она не стала менять имя, потому, что мало кто вспоминает семью Лоуренса Гордона в связи с делом Пилы.   
Ей повезло, в отличие от остальных, по крайней мере, так говорят: да, ее держали на мушке, могли застрелить в любой момент, но, в конце концов, все обошлось. Ее мать жива, ее отец жив, Даяне даже не пришлось собирать свою жизнь из осколков.   
Даяна – иллюстратор, работает с небольшими издательствами и веб-сайтами, зарабатывает немного, но достаточно, чтобы хватало на жизнь. К тому же у нее много свободного времени, которое она тратит на наблюдение за окружающим миром. Даяне нравится работать на дому, но она вовсе не из тех, кто боится лишний раз перешагнуть порог, у нее много подруг, хотя мало с кем из них она хотя бы иногда говорит по-настоящему откровенно. С другой стороны, они тоже едва ли раскрывают Даяне всю правду о себе.   
Почти каждую пятницу они собираются вместе – вчетвером, впятером, вшестером, чем больше, тем веселее – и пьют коктейли в каком-нибудь недорогом заведении, обсуждая парней, работу, прочитанные в обеденный перерыв книги и сплетни из журналов.   
Но сегодня Даяна остается с подругами ненадолго, уходит, выпив всего один «Сайдкар». Бетти спрашивает, не на свидание ли торопится Даяна, но та только разводит руками с улыбкой, ничего не отвечая.   
Она могла бы рассказать Бетти, Филис и Мэри о том, как ее беспокоит рост преступности, о бесконечных убийствах, изнасилованиях, побоях в соседних квартирах, в соседних домах, о том, сколько детей похищают в Нью-Йорке каждый год и скольких из них потом находят мертвыми. Но только не о том, почему именно она уходит.  
Может быть, они даже не запомнят, что Даяна ушла раньше.   
Сегодня вечером у нее назначена встреча с человеком по имени Мартин Уорден. И это не свидание.

*

Брент Эббот работает в автомастерской. Бывшему заключенному найти место непросто, особенно если отсидел за убийство – но он смог неплохо устроиться. По крайней мере, здесь никто не задает лишних вопросов.   
Второе имя Брента – Гарольд, в честь отца, и обычно он представляется как «Хэл». Хорошее имя для хорошего парня. Когда Брент – то есть Хэл – просит Марио поменяться сменами, тот сначала отказывается – все же пятничный вечер, но Брент просит еще и еще, и, в конце концов, Марио сдается. Эта смена – в обмен на две другие, по его выбору. Потом Марио желает ему удачи, как будто Брент собирается на свидание, и тот кивает.   
Жизнь Брента можно назвать скучной, но он чувствует себя находящимся на своем месте, правильном месте. Он – парень, который умеет работать руками и никогда ни о чем не жалеет. И не терпит несправедливости.   
Сколько бы лет ни прошло с тех пор, как он вколол кислоту Уильяму Истону и его тело расплылось по полу, как растаявшее мороженое из розового мяса, Брент не меняется. Как будто эта смерть остановила часы у него в голове.   
У него есть цепи и блоки, он знает, как правильно их крепить, а обо всем остальном позаботятся остальные. 

*

У Корбетт Денлон блестящее будущее. Все об этом говорят. Пока что она – Корбетт Уильямс, фамилия двоюродной тетки скрывает ее, как очки Кларка Кента, но она подумывает о том, чтобы сменить имя, позже, когда закончит учиться.   
Она теперь живет в Джерси, и по пятницам обычно сидит дома, готовясь к экзаменам. Время от времени, конечно, ее отпускают на пятничные встречи – она говорит, что это вечеринки с одноклассниками и показывает невнятные фотографии из чужого фэйсбучного альбома – но от Корбетт там все равно не слишком много пользы. Она слишком хрупкая и слабая, не то, что остальные трое. К тому же ее сила – в другом.  
Она знает как и что делать, чтобы все было правильно.   
У Даяны есть полицейский сканер, бинокль, разные подслушивающие устройства, купленные в интернете, хотя, наверное, их можно было бы собрать самостоятельно. У Дэниэла всегда есть подходящие места для встреч. А Брент просто сильный и решительный, без таких как он не обойтись. Корбетт же продумывает детали самого убийства. Она не строит ловушки, как Джон Крамер – пока не строит – но ее планы все равно нужны остальным.   
Она младше всех остальных, но они относятся к ней с уважением, зная, что возраст – это мелочь. Они тоже были младше остальных, когда победили в своих играх.  
Корбетт станет архитектором.   
На полях тетрадок она рисует цепи и шестеренки. 

*

Торговля недвижимостью – шаткое дело, и Дэниэл Мэтьюс не знает, долго ли сможет держаться наплаву. К счастью, он хороший лжец, а это помогает в его работе.   
Идеальной работе для того, кому время от времени нужны пустые дома, в которых можно убить человека. Подойдет далеко не любой дом, далеко не в каждом районе, а еще нужно найти подходящую комнату и незаметно завести в нее достаточно полиэтиленовой пленки, чтобы можно было не тратить времени на уборку.   
Мартин Уорден был убийцей детей, однажды попадавший под подозрение, но сумевший откупиться – к сожалению, убить детектива Майлза, который взял от него деньги, они не могут. Зато убивают Уордена. Малышки Корбетт с ними нет, но Дэниэл чувствует ее присутствие совсем рядом, когда они, с Брентом вдвоем, поднимают на цепях Уордена, еще не пришедшего в себя после инъекции транквилизатора.   
Они ждут, пока он придет в себя, а потом начинают его свежевать. Губы Уордена намазаны суперклеем, поэтому его крик выходит через нос, сдавленный, смешенный с соплями и кровью. Бренту надоедают крики и он загоняет нож корчащемуся Уордену в живот, выпуская ему кишки.   
Дэниэл отворачивается. Это для него немного чересчур, но, с другой стороны, он не хочет осуждать Брента, пусть даже заматывать в полиэтилен труп, из которого вываливаются кишки, немного сложнее. Они делают хорошее дело, они поступают правильно. Они не такие, как те, кто испортил их собственные жизни.   
Прежде чем уйти, Даяна целует его в щеку, Брент – пожимает руку, а Дэниэл снова думает о малышке Корбетт.  
Самое неприятное в пятничных вечерах – уборка, но Дэниэл сам вызвался выполнять эту часть работы и никогда не пытался от нее сбежать. Нет, он делает то, что должен, точно так же, как все остальные. Труп он отвозит в лес, кидает в могилу, которую Брент вырыл заранее, еще в среду, и забрасывает землей.   
Вот и все.   
Дэниэл снимает перчатки, выворачивает их наизнанку, заталкивает в бардачок – потом нужно будет кинуть их в измельчитель пищи на кухне – и едет домой. Его ждет жена и малышка Мэри Лу, так что лучше не задерживаться.


End file.
